ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotion Toys
Emotion Toys is the third episode of Evan Billion. Plot *-Evan is fighting Man of Many Puzzles with Feet Balled- *Man of Many Puzzles: You can't win! *-Man of Many Puzzles blasts red beam from staff- *-Evan jumps up and flies out of the way- *Evan: What's the scoop on this guy? *Kevin: Questomarcanian from Kreschon. Holder of a sacred staff. Likes riddles sometimes. *-Evan jumps up and flies super fast towards Man of Many Puzzles- *-MOMP lands on ground- *-MOMP uses staff to not get hurt- *-MOMP teleports behind Evan- *MOMP: This is why it's called ''foot''ball. *-MOMP kicks Evan- *Evan: AAAAHHHH! *-Evan absorbs ground and jumps up- *-Evan zooms and knocks down MOMP- *-MOMP tangles Evan with question marks- *Evan: Maybe a new choice would do some good. *-Evan slaps Billiontrix- *Evan: Emotion! What about this guy? *-Evan blasts yellow beam from blue head- *-MOMP falls- *-MOMP blasts confusing gas- *-confusing gas confuses Evan- *Evan: Where am I? *-MOMP blasts red beam from staff- *-red beam hits Evan, sending him backward- *-Evan gets mad- *-purple head starts to turn red and grunt- *-Evan slams ground with foot- *-shockwave knocks MOMP down- *-MOMP turns unconscious- *-shockwave reflects off of red ball on staff- *-shockwave knocks Evan down- *-purple head starts crying- *-Evan turns intangible and falls through floor- *-Evan flies through ground as bat and turns back to normal- *Evan: I have to learn how to use Emotion. *-theme song- *-Evan and Kevin are in car- *Evan: Next destination? *Kevin: Wherever we can kick some bad guy bottom. *Evan: I was asking you if we could go to Next Destination, an arcade. *-car is stopped because of crowd of people- *Evan: Now what? *Kevin: I taught the pets a new trick. Rocket, Sharpoint, bridge maneuver! *-Rocket and Sharpoint get out of car- *-Rocket stretches over crowd- *-Sharpoint makes tracks with diamonds on Rocket- *-Kevin drives on tracks over crowd on Rocket- *-Sharpoint gets on car- *Evan: Nice one. *Kevin: It's all in the Book of Maneuvers, Techniques, and Moves. Rented it from a bookstore yesterday. *Evan: Yesterday? I fought the robot yesterday. *Kevin: There's a place called A Bookstore Yesterday. Tons of books that can get you far in a fighting career. *Evan: Fighting's not a career. *Kevin: There's a wrestling place called A Fighting Career. Some books in A Bookstore Yesterday tell you passwords to get in. *-the gang arrive in South Dakota- *Kevin: Uh, out of gas. *-Rocket is shown eating fuel- *Evan/Kevin: Rockeeeeettt! *-Rocket looks at Evan and Kevin- *Kevin: We'll have to get some fuel. Out of gas. *Evan: You already said that. *Kevin: I'm looking at a gas station named Out of Gas. *Evan: Let's go. *-Evan and Kevin start to walk in store- *-Rocket secretly follows- *-place called Let's Go is shown behind the three- *In the store... *-Kevin is at counter- *Kevin: Anywhere to pick up some car gas? You know, tanks? *Store Manager: Isle 3, spot 27, 63 squats to the left, under a DVD for Moon Wars. *-Kevin starts to walk to destination- *Kevin: Specific. *Outside the store... *-Evan is fueling gas into car- *-Rocket is in background, spitting acid at gas holders and eating the gas inside- *-Evan spots Rocket- *Evan: Rocket, stop! *-police officer walks up to Evan and Rocket- *Officer: Is this your pet? *Evan: No, I just like saying names of vehicles. Car! Plane! Train! *Officer: Tell it to the judge. *-police officer kicks Evan and Rocket out, literally- *-fall makes Billiontrix get slammed- *Evan: Emotion! *-Evan slams ground- *-police officer falls down- *Officer: Hey! *-officer chases Evan and Rocket- *Evan: Sorry, that one can't control it's emotions. *Officer: I see. *-police officer keeps chasing them- *-Rocket and Evan run- *-Evan shapeshifts into a bat- *Evan: I should get out of this form. *-Evan slams Billiontrix- *Evan: Upside Up! *-Evan slaps police officer with tail while running- *-officer grabs tail- *-officer yanks Evan towards him- *Officer: I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in jail. *-Evan blasts officer with a kiss- *-officer falls onto ground- *-Kevin walks out of the store with two gallons of car fuel- *-Kevin stops- *Evan: Police trouble. *Kevin: I see. *Later... *-the gang are driving in car- *-Rocket is chained up inside car- *-Evan is staring at Emotion hologram- *Evan: Got any tips on handling your emotions? *Kevin: While you're that thing, try not to ''have ''any emotions unless there's a situation. *-Kevin presses button- *-car transforms into trailer- *Kevin: I'm taking us to a hotel for a few days. *-shows trailer driving up and down hills- *Meanwhile... *-MOMP is training near Mount Rushmore- *-MOMP blasts red beams from staff at mirrors- *MOMP: We'll see about my defeat. *-red beams reflect off of mirrors and staff absorbs red beams- *-red energy goes into MOMP- *-MOMP half screams, half laughs- *-red beam comes from MOMP's body, covering Mt. Rushmore and transforming it- *MOMP: FINALLY! *Later... *-the gang are getting situated in hotel- *Evan: I wonder where that Man of Many Puzzles guy went. *Kevin: Probably went running for his mommy. *-Sharpoint's plumber's badge flashes red- *-plumber's badge says a strange intergalactic code- *Evan: What's going on? *-earthquake happens- *Kevin: Earthquakes? At least there's no lightning. *-red beam zaps Kevin- *-Kevin starts falling- *Kevin: I'm pretty sure that's not lightning- *-Kevin lands on ground, unconscious- *Evan: KEVIN! *-MOMP crashes through ceiling and teleports him, Rocket, Sharpoint, and Kevin away- *-big crack appears under Evan- *-Evan falls through- *-Evan comes back up as Emotion, intangible- *Evan: Gotta stop him. *Later... *-Evan is flying through air as bat near Mt. Rushmore- *-Mt. Rushmore looks robotic- *-laser rays blast Evan- *-Evan avoids them- *-one laser blasts Evan- *-Evan turns into full Emotion, falling and smashing through boards on top of Mt. Rushmore- *-Evan gets splinter- *Evan: Oh, no. *-Evan turns intangible and soars through metal platform- *-Evan reaches MOMP at the bottom of Abraham Lincoln- *Evan: This is it, Man of Many Puzzles. It ends here. *MOMP: I believe it's too late. *-the three are tied up above pit of acid- *Kevin: HELP! *-Evan jumps towards his three teammates- *-MOMP blocks Evan with wall made of puzzle pieces- *Evan: It's not a real jigsaw when you've got a saw. *-Evan pulls long, wooden splinter from his back and cuts wall in half- *-Evan runs forward- *-MOMP creates puzzle wall- *Evan: When you sit in the seat, when you press on the board, it's guaranteed you'll not be bored. A COMPUTER! *-wall opens- *-Evan runs through- *-MOMP creates another wall- *Evan: I am one, made of glass. Put another to me, you'll get a tunnel. A MIRROR! *-wall opens- *-Evan runs through- *-MOMP creates another wall- *Evan: Read me and solve, pass me and enter, the one who's reading this got a splinter. Me? *-wall makes a copy of itself- *-duplicate wall explodes- *-explosion sends Evan flying backwards- *Evan: A book? *-same thing happens- *Evan: The wall? *-wall opens- *Evan: I've got one for you. Flying right at you, you better duck, cause if you don't, you're out of luck. *MOMP: A baseball? *Evan: Wrong. ME! *-Evan jumps and kicks MOMP down- *-Evan swings his teammates- *-Sharpoint cuts ropes when not over acid pit- *Kevin: Fight! Now it gets on! *-the gang kick and punch MOMP- *MOMP: I believe it's too late. *Kevin: You already said that. *MOMP: Who cares!? This will take you all down! *-MOMP blasts nuclear machine- *-nuclear machine shakes- *-the place shakes- *-MOMP runs- *Evan: Don't let him get away! *-the gang chase him while the place is collapsing- *-Kevin absorbs metal and holds up huge boulder- *-Evan looks back- *Kevin: Go on without me! *-wall of rocks forms in front of Kevin- *-the rest run- *-holes appear in ground- *-Evan and Sharpoint fall in one- *Evan: AAAHHHH! *-Rocket stretches for Evan and Sharpoint- *-Evan grabs Rocket- *-Sharpoint grabs Evan- *-platform Rocket is standing on falls- *Evan: AAAHHHH! *-MOMP wheels out of Mt. Rushmore in cart- *MOMP: Gone like bugs in a small house. *-Evan, Sharpoint, and Rocket crawl out of hole- *Evan: We're still here, so guess again. *-Kevin breaks through rock- *-MOMP runs- *-the gang chase after him- *-Evan turns back to normal and absorbs rock- *-Evan swings at MOMP's staff- *-the staff breaks- *MOMP: That can only be repaired by me solving a riddle that someone else makes up! *Kevin: Ok. What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries? *He was talking about a towel. *-the gang walk away while Evan puts MOMP in rock handcuffs- *-MOMP tries to figure out riddle while the police carry him away- *MOMP: I will return. I WILL RETURN! *Police: You look like you're sweating. Have a towel. *-staff gets put back together- *MOMP: Ah-ha! *-car door closes- *-the end- Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero Category:B.E.A.T.